Secret Santa: An Eventful Sports Day
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 41 years after the original. It's the children's sports day at school and all the family go to cheer them on.


Secret Santa: An Eventful Sports Day

 **Summary** : Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 41 years after the original. It's the children's sports day at school and all the family go to cheer them on.

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM. However, Addiena, Kerenza, Rebecca, Daniel, Ethan, Milo, Lottie, Thea, Toby, Connor, Frankie, Leah and anyone else you don't recognise are mine.

Jack and Ianto's kids' ages now:-

Addiena= 40

Kerenza= 35

Daniel and Rebecca = 33

Milo= 9

Thea and Toby = 5

And Daniel and John's kids' ages:-

Ethan= 11

Lottie= 6

Summer was fastly approaching, signalling the end of another school year. For most children it was exciting to be on holiday soon, but for Ethan Harkness-Jones, he was also quite sad. Now he was 11, he was going to be leaving and going to secondary school after the summer. Although, it was sad to be saying goodbye, he knew his new school would be amazing.

Putting sad thoughts to one side, he was determined to make his last few weeks the best they could be. Therefore, he signed up to be a team leader and help organise the school's sports day. He had helped organise the teams for the day, which included 12 children in each, 2 from every year, all the while making sure to keep families together, hence, his sister and his auntie and uncles, a.k.a. Lottie, Thea, Toby and Milo, were all in the same team with him.

It had been decided to do the relay races first, so all the children would be guaranteed to get a race if it did happen to rain later. So, along with his fellow Y6, Cara, he began to organise his team along the track. It was kind of funny, when he looked back, to see them waving at each other as they waited to start the race.

When everyone was in position, he stood at the final marker while Cara went back to the starting line, to begin the race. Happy that his team were ready, he turned to scan the crowd of family and friends to see where his were.

Xxxx

Spreading out a blanket on the grass, Ianto Harkness-Jones was thankful that all at Torchwood was quiet so the whole family could be together, except Rebecca, of course, who worked at another school. On his right, was his husband, Jack, who was currently trying to take photos of Thea and Toby's first sports day, like he had done for Milo 4 years earlier.

Looking the other way, Connor Mayberry, the Torchwood medic and, as of last year, his son-in law, was setting up a couple of chars for himself and, a heavily pregnant, Addiena, who groaned as she sat down. He felt for her, he remembered what carrying a baby was like. Speaking of which, Kerenza was beside her sister, setting up another large blanket, with the help of Daniel and John, for the trio to share.

As soon as they'd all sat down, Jack reached out and pulled his husband close. Ianto sighed, leaning against his warm chest. After all these years together, he couldn't believe the effect Jack's touch still had on him. He was shook from his musings when a whistle sounded and the first race began. The shouts from the Harkness-Joneses and the Mayberry family were louder than all the other families put together. They called out encouragement for their children, grandchildren and siblings, until the final moment. As soon as Ethan ran across the line in 1st place the whole family, except Addiena who stayed seated, shot up and cheered.

Xxxx

Ethan couldn't believe how well his team could run. He waited with his hand out as Milo ran towards him, hoping to make the transition between them faster. As soon as he had the baton he shot off towards the finish. He knew he had made it first when he heard loud cheers of his name from the spectator section. Catching his breath, he looked over and noticed both his dads grinning at him. He was almost knocked over when someone ran into him. Looking down, Lottie was clinging to his t-shirt as she chanted,

"We Won."

Soon Milo joined them, giving him a high five, before going to find his siblings, who had run off to get their winner's stickers. As soon as Lottie let go, he took her hand and went to get theirs too. When they were done, he took his team to their designated area to wait for the next race. He hoped they'd win that one too.

As it turns out, they did win the next race, the hurdles, but didn't win the following sack race or the egg and spoon race. They did manage to draw in the obstacle race and the sprint, though. So, by the end, when all the points were added together, their team were in joint 1st place. After they'd got their medals, and the teachers had taken the winners' photographs, the children were allowed go home.

When the 5 Harkness-Joneses ran to their parents, they received hugs and kisses aplenty, until John piped up,

"Why don't we all head out for celebratory ice cream?"

Receiving several cheers in response, the family headed to the nearest ice cream parlour.

Xxxx

Ianto watched as his family devoured bowls full of ice cream, while he ate slowly. Unsurprisingly, Jack, living up to the title of big kid that he is often referred to as, had finished first and was now pestering Ianto for his.

"Please Ianto... Just a little bit…"

After teasing his husband by eating a few more spoonfuls, Ianto generously handed him the bowl, receiving an adoring smile in return. He then proceeded to watch as Jack polished off the remaining ice cream in under a minute.

"Thank you Ianto," Jack said, wiping his chin clean with the back of his hand.

"Don't you dare wipe your hand on those trousers!" Ianto sternly told his husband, stopping him before he had chance to do just that. Smiling guiltily, Jack reached for a napkin instead. After using it to wipe himself, he turned to Toby to see to his chin, before passing it to Ianto to clean Thea.

"Well, that was a nice day. I feel like we haven't done much as a family lately, out of work of course," Kerenza said as she began to stack the empty bowls together.

"That's true. It's been so busy, we haven't had the chance," Daniel replied, "If we didn't work together I don't think I'd've even seen John much these last few weeks."

"I would've made time, beautiful," John replied, giving his husband a chaste kiss, making Daniel smile.

"I feel like I've only spent time with Rebecca lately as everyone else is at work all the time," Addiena added, maternity leave meaning she wasn't at work anyway.

"I guess we should fix that... How about dinner at our house tonight?" Jack suggested. They all enthusiastically agreed.

Xxxx

However, later that night, the whole family were sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Addiena to give birth. It would be the first baby in the family to born in a hospital.

As Connor waited for his wife to be ready to give birth he took a moment to wish that his parents were alive to see his child. His dad had died a year ago, due to old age, and his mum, Frankie, had died at Torchwood years ago. After a moment's thought, he realised he had someone else that he wished could be there, someone who had helped him in both his life and career numerous times. Yes, he knew his was old, being in his 80s, but he knew he'd come.

Xxxx

Sat in the waiting room Ianto was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar couple enter the hospital.

"Ianto, has my little flower girl had her baby yet?" the older woman asked, giving the Welshman a hug as her husband talked to Jack.

"Not yet Tosh."

"I thought we were going to be late. It was a surprise when Connor called us."

"He said he wanted us here as we were like second parents to him," Owen added, coming to shake Ianto's hand as Toshiko hugged Jack.

At that moment, Connor came out carrying a little pink bundle, "Owen, Toshiko, glad you could make it… Addiena is sleeping but she wanted me to introduce you to our daughter... Everyone, this is Suzanna Frankie Mayberry."

As Jack watched Ianto holding their new grandchild, he couldn't help but be reminded of all that they'd been blessed with over the years and how thankful he was. In a word, life was perfect, and it was all thanks to Ianto, the man who owned his heart, and the one he would love until the end of time, ensuring they would be together forever.


End file.
